


It's Called Clara

by glassandroses, hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: A Court of Time and Space [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Court of Thorns and Roses Fusion, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Clara Oswin Oswald Lives, Clara Oswin Oswald's Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Feyre Archeron as Clara Oswald, Gen, Only hardcore Doctor Who and ACOTAR fans will really understand this, The Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/glassandroses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: Feyre reminisces on her old life, the one where she called herself Clara.The prequel oneshot to A Court of Time and Space.





	It's Called Clara

Velaris was truly a masterpiece at night.

Feyre stood on the balcony of her bedroom, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. She thought she had forgotten about her past, about all the people she knew and the places she had been. She thought she had forgotten about all the danger and daring, the adrenaline and the adventure. Turns out she was wrong.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Rhys's voice behind her pulls her from her thoughts.

"Not exactly." Feyre replied, not turning away from the view of her city.

Rhys took a few steps toward her. "What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand." Feyre sighed. She gripped the railing as the memories tore at her mind, taunting and scratching and burning. Feyre held back a sob.

Rhys's arm wrapped around her waist as he pulls her into his chest. "But I might."

Feyre shook her head. She pushed back at the memories that begged to be seen, begged to be relived.

"Just tell me what you're thinking, please." Rhys tries.

"What I'm thinking is that I have a lot of old memories that I try to keep locked away," Feyre says, her breathing ragged from crying, "and tonight, the lock broke, and the flood came, and..."

"Hey, listen to me," Rhys's tilts her chin up so she's looking at him, "You don't have to tell me anything-"

"But I want to," Feyre insists, "You're my mate, and you deserve to know everything, heart and soul, it's just... it's just hard for me to talk about."

Rhys is silent for a moment, "Then tell me a bedtime story, a fairytale."

Feyre closes her eyes. "Once upon a time," she starts, "there was a girl- she wasn't a normal girl. No, not at all. She was... impossible."

_"Woohoo! Hello, London!"_

"...and nothing could bring her down."

_"You. Now, you listen to me. You're going to be alone now, and you're very bad at that. You're going to be furious and you're going to be sad, but listen to me. Don't let this change you. No, listen. Whatever happens next, wherever she is sending you, I know what you're capable of. You don't be a Warrior. Promise me. Be a Doctor."_

_"What's the point of being a Doctor if I can't cure you?"_

_"Heal yourself. You have to. You can't let this turn you into a monster. So, I'm not asking you for a promise, I'm giving you an order. You will not insult my memory. There will be no revenge. I will die, and no one else, here or anywhere, will suffer."_

_"What about me?"_

_"If there was something I could do about that, I would. I guess we're both just going to have to be brave."_

_"Don't run. Stay with me."_

_"Nah. You stay here. In the end, everybody does this alone. This is as brave as I know how to be. I know it's going to hurt you, but, please, be a little proud of me. Goodbye, Doctor."_

Feyre took a breath as she reluctantly relived the painful memories. "Well, almost nothing."

_"Let me be brave."_

"But there was a man," she continued, "and he was her best friend. He would do anything for her."

_"How long?"_

_"It was fine."_

Feyre laughed softly to herself. "He did the stupidest things for her."

_"Four and a half billion years?"_

_"If she says so."_

_"No. Why would you even do that? I was dead! I was dead and gone. Why? Why would you even do that to yourself?"_

_"I had a duty of care."_

"As she would for him."

_"I have to go in there."_

_"Please, please, no."_

_"But this is what I've already done. You've already seen me do it. I'm the Impossible Girl, and this is why."_

"And they always stayed together."

_"What is happening?"_

_"Oh, same old, same old. Just the Doctor and Clara Oswald in the TARDIS."_

"Even when she was lost,"

_"But where are you going?"_

_"To find her. To find Clara."_

"...or stuck,"

_"I'm Clara Oswald, I'm Clara Oswald! I'm your friend. I'm your friend!"_

_"I am a Dalek, I am a Dalek! I am your enemy! I am your enemy!"_

"...or afraid,"

_"Does it seem real?"_

_"It is real."_

_"It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible."_

_"Where am I?"_

_"I am not... a Dalek! I am not a Dalek!"_

"...or alone."

_"Doctor? Doctor, help me. I, I don't know where I am. I don't understand. Doctor, help me, please. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am. Doctor, please. Please help me. Please help me. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am."_

"Or even when he... changed."

_"It all just disappears, doesn't it? Everything you are, gone in a moment, like breath on a mirror. Any moment now, he's a-coming."_

_"Who's coming?"_

_"The Doctor."_

_"But you, you are the Doctor."_

_"Yep, and I always will be. But times change, and so must I. We all change, when you think about it. We're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this. Not one day. I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me."_

_"No, no, please don't change."_

Feyre took a shaky breath, "But one day, he forgot her."

_"Run like hell. Run like hell, because you always need to. Laugh at everything, because it's always funny."_

_"No. Stop it. You're saying goodbye. Don't say goodbye!"_

_"Never be cruel and never be cowardly. And if you ever are, always make amends."_

_"Stop it! Stop this. Stop it! I didn't mean to do this. I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay. It's okay. I went too far. I broke all my own rules. I became the Hybrid. This is right. I accept it."_

_"I can't. There has to be something I can do."_

_"Smile for me. Go on, Clara Oswald, one last time."_

_"How could I smile?"_

_"It's okay. Don't you worry. I'll remember it."_

"Even when she had told him not to."

_"Run. Run, you clever boy, and remember me."_

"But she moved on."

_"I don't think I've got the Chameleon circuit working. The outer shell might be stuck as an American Diner."_

_"Awesome."_

_"Still no pulse?"_

_"Time isn't healing. I am still frozen."_

_"You know what that means?"_

_"It means my death is a fixed event. The universe depends on it happening."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Why? Why does everybody think I am so scared? We all face the raven in the end. That is the deal. If I go back to Gallifrey, they can put me back, right? On Trap Street, the moment they took me out?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Mind you, seeing as I'm not actually ageing, there's a tiny little bit of wiggle room, isn't there?"_

_"Wiggle room?"_

_"Wiggle room. Yeah, you know, wiggle room. We could, er, you know, stop off on the way."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Gallifrey. Like I said, Gallifrey. The long way round."_

"And she kept going... until she got here." She finally looked at Rhys, tears gleaming in her eyes. "Right where she needed to be."

_"Is it a sad song?"_

_"Nothing's sad till it's over. Then everything is."_

_"What's it called?"_

_"I think that it's called Clara."_

_"Tell me about her."_


End file.
